Life as a Member of SEES
by Adven277
Summary: A drabble challenge. A take on the daily lives of SEES members. Be it serious or nonsensical.
1. Food Fight

**A/N:** I was bored.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

One word: Junpei. Two words: Food Fight.

The latter was alright, she enjoyed food fights or any other kind of 'fun', but Junpei was—for goodness sake—not letting up with the lame puns. He was beginning to sound like that bastard, Ikutsuki-san. Not that she thought of Junpei as such, of course not. But the puns were unbearable.

She was the cause of the whole food fight, though.

It couldn't be helped. The brunette couldn't take it anymore, and decided to be a bit mischievous as payback. Taking the indescribable gunk that was Fuuka's cooking, (she wouldn't say that out loud, of course) Minako flung it towards the ball-capped boy, purposely aiming in between his eyebrows.

A perfect miss.

It landed smack dab on the nose.

Yeah. A perfect miss.

His reaction was priceless.

Laughter surrounded the area, and she couldn't help but be taken over by it, as well. She started to run towards Yukari upon seeing him plaster his revenge face on.

_Uh-oh._ He was seemingly reaching for a piece of apple pie.

Oh, and to explain the abundance of food—-they were binging that night.

Now, back to Yukari, er, Minako was now _behind_ Yukari, that is. And the pie that was supposedly aimed at the leader landed clear on the archer's face. She could have sworn she saw steam coming out of the girl's nose. It was fun to watch.

"Stupei, you are _so _dead meat!" Yukari said, screaming.

He cowered in fear. "B-But… _she_ started it!"

Minako couldn't help but laugh when he pointed an accusatory finger at herself, to which she merely stuck a tongue out at.

It took her by surprise, when Yukari sauntered over to the boy—ice cream in hand—and pressed the cream onto his forehead whilst twisting the cone roughly. He released a disgusted moan.

And then a completely uncharacteristic Fuuka flinging a piece of sandwich at Minako.

The upperclassmen were smart enough to get out of the way.

So yeah.

Two words: Food Fight.


	2. Balance

**A/N**: A moment between Minako and Aigis.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

_What are we supposed to be?_

_Us, members of S.E.E.S., what are we supposed to be? Are we saviors of the world? Bringers of justice? Ally of the weak? What are we, really? For what purpose do we raise our weapons and fight?_

"Minako-san," she heard a voice from behind. It was low, stoic, and void of emotion. It could be mistaken as uncaring and snobbish, really.

Yet she knew better, that despite the lack of feeling, that particular voice had the most _feeling_ in the world. Her head flexed to face the other, who had emerged from the shadows. The soft clinking of metal broke the silence, earning a smile from the brunette. Who could it have been, seeing as there are only a few who had access to this dormitory's rooftop, only nine, including herself? From her view came golden hair, turquoise eyes and a visage so stiff she could be mistaken as a—-

—-a robot.

"Aigis," she nodded, before motioning for the other to sit beside her, hands gently rubbing the space next to hers. As the robot did as instructed, she directed her gaze heavenwards, towards the bloodied yellow moon, eerily hovering over the dark sky.

Through her peripheral vision, she noticed the blonde was looking down, probably at the transmogrified coffins standing idly on the streets, perhaps waiting to be devoured by a loose Shadow on the prowl.

It was for reasons such as these, for which they fight.

At least, that's what they were told. To protect the citizens, to avoid chaos and all of that heroism. If this information were to be revealed, they would be known as selfless heroes, always ready to save the day — or, in their case, night.

—Except, it wasn't like that, at all.

Each and every one of the members of this so-called group had their own reasons for fighting, be it selfish or not, and in all honesty, if they didn't have those reasons, then they wouldn't be fighting at all. It was for these internal struggles that they gain the strength necessary to continue on, and look up towards that frightening yellow moon, and still smile. Like what she was doing right now.

Her gaze never left from its focus, but she could feel Aigis' piercing hues staring at her. It was her nature to be curious, especially about the brunette. After all, ever since they met the robot had mentioned nothing but the necessity to 'be with her'. In all honesty, she didn't mind. It was a nice feeling, being wanted. That's why she didn't push her away.

"Judging from the way you are silent—-to which you usually are not—-and are lounging here in the dormitory's rooftop," her strange, mechanical voice deducted, causing the human to chuckle, as she tore her gaze from the waning moon and towards her cerulean eyes. "I calculate that there is something particularly bothering you."

_Why couldn't she just ask me what was wrong, _she thought with a grin. Ah, but it was understandable. She was a robot, after all. A robot that, little by little, day by day, was becoming more human than the rest of them.

"I'm not really 'troubled' by anything," she said, "I'm just… wondering what we are."

"You are humans, are you not?" Aigis' reply was rather quick.

"No, I meant —- what we are through the eyes of another."

She heard the turning of screws, as the robot held her gaze firmly on the girl's visage. "That would be, another human."

This was proving to a rather difficult conversation, and an interesting one. Just how much could she explain, anyway? "Aigis, what is your priority?"

"—-To be with you."

"Why?"

There was silence.

"Is it because you were programmed to do so? You were told to protect me or something?" Minako asked, crimson pools staring directly at her, gaze unfazed.

The robot faltered, head downcast. "No, I…" The girl kept her eyes trained on the other, as the mechanical being searched for the right words. "I wish to protect you for you are someone whom I cannot live without."

"Why?" she asked.

"You question why, but I do not have the answer."

"What am I to you?"

"A human."

"No —- _What_ am _I_ to _you_?"

She knew the robot understood her question then, as she emphasized the words, giving them another meaning, other than general terms.

Cerulean eyes wandered, from downwards to sideways, from upwards towards the girl's crimson hues. She'd seemed different than before, and she knew that the robot wouldn't be a robot anymore after she had spoken the words she was about to utter now.

"You are… my friend."

The girl smiled. That's right. They were friends. Everyone in this particular organization had a special bond. What then, were they to the world? A group of kids pretending to be heroes in an hour hidden from everything else? Their battle, be it unknown, what was its purpose?

To maintain balance?

"Are we fighting to maintain the balance of this world, Aigis?" she asked, voicing out her thoughts. The other didn't move, keeping her gaze fixed on her. Aigis opened her mouth to speak.

"Theoretically, yes."

Minako waited for her to continue.

"Shadows are a threat, both physically and mentally, to humans, they are beings that should not have existed from the beginning. They upset the balance of the world, therefore they must be eliminated."

_Balance._

She'd like to think that the balance they were maintaining wasn't for the world at all, but for themselves. The world was cruel, taking away everything that mattered. Shinjiro-senpai, Chidori… her parents.

—-Her freedom.

So then, the balance of her very being had been disrupted, thrown into shambles, and she wanted to fix that. But how?

The girl didn't believe in senseless fighting. Everything she did, perhaps on impulse or not, had a purpose. Even though the purpose wasn't given by her, perhaps by destiny, by that contract. The moment her name had been printed on that paper, her balance had been destroyed. One side of the scale had been lost, the other, heavy with burdens.

How to lighten the other side?

Deciding to voice out her thoughts again, she chuckled. "How do you lighten another side of the scale to maintain its balance?"

To which, the other answered, "Someone would have to take the contents of the other side out."

She was surprised by this answer. It was very simple, very direct, and at the moment, she thought it was another one of her general answers. It took a while for her to realize that its meaning could be implemented to her worries, as well.

_Someone would have to take the contents of the other side out._

Everyone, they were each others' scales. Each a cycle of maintaining a balance —- or maintaining each other. We take our burdens and place them on the other side, to which we are now balanced.

One side, our own, the other side, our friends'.

With a genuine smile, the brunette rested a hand on the blonde's stiff shoulder, her hands felt cold upon contact, yet her heart felt warm. Friends.

That's right. We are each other's balance.


End file.
